


Moonstirrings,

by Manyaraz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyaraz/pseuds/Manyaraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk driving and drunk doing (eachother).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstirrings,

 

There's a party around them, humming. New President, new era, all for Republic City. She sure knows how to throw a bash. Everyone who's anyone was invited, and it seems like half the city showed up (the new government-headquarters is huge). Most of Korra's friends are here, but she only has eyes for one in the thrumming crowd. They dance so close they can feel each other's breath on flushed skin, can smell the alcohol on each other's tongue.

Korra's a grown woman now, mature, level-headed, responsible. Most of the time. But, today (tonight) it's her and Asami's two year anniversary, the booze is flowing, and she swears the full moon is making her crazy. It could just be her girlfriend, though. Asami's tipsy and loose, completely different from her usual professionalism, her hair is messy, lips parted, hips swaying. There's a pause in the music and Korra laughs and pants and kisses her full on those lips. Asami laughs back, into it.

The anonymity of the thick crowd, and dim lighting, around them makes Korra bold.

“I want another drink!” she says (shouts) into Asami's ear, arms slung over the taller's shoulders, on her tip-toes.

“Okay!”

They hold hands as they weave towards the edge of the dance-floor, and the open bar (this new Prez was _filthy rich_ ), grinning and unable to stop glancing at each other. Already drunk on love, it's time to get drunk on something else. They meet Lin at the bar, and she tries to tell them how many people have spilled their guts outside so far, and how her and her people were here for security and not a damned cleaning crew, and they just laugh at her and try to get her to do shots with them (drunk on love, drunk on the freedom of adulthood, no one can damp their mood). Asami respectfully tells her to lighten the hell up and Korra can't, stop, laughing.

Predictably, Lin storms off, and it's no loss because they spot Bolin and wave him over. They get a round and Bolin can hardly down even one without choking. He tries to play it off, and in his flustered diatribe, they ditch the lameo to get back to dancing. To staring at each other, to making out on the dance floor. The sax swells, and Korra feels so warm, Asami grabs her ass, and she feels even warmer. Korra puts her hands on the woman's womanly hips, the song turns slow, and they sway.

She can feel this itching under her skin, this crazy craving in her gut, buzzing in her brain. Her eyes are half-lidded, and Asami notices, her own gaze heady. Long-fingered hands drag down to the top of Korra's thighs, nails light through the fabric, and Asami leans in closer (is it possible, is it possible to be this close with clothes still on? thinks Korra's frazzled mind). Someone nearby whistles, neither of them notice.

Korra now feels the heat spread to her groin, she has to get out of here, before she does something that'll show up in the paper's tomorrow.

Pushing away from Asami (she looks worried, no no you're fine, you didn't do anything wrong), Korra then drags her out, out of the crowd, outside. Lin is yelling abuses at a poor man who is crying and barfing at the same time.

“I want to go home,” Korra can't stop touching Asami, her shoulder, her arm, her side.

“Do you feel bad?”

_“No.”_

“Is something else wro-”

“No! Asami, jeez!”

Asami raises her eyebrows, Lin is still shouting in the background.

 _“You should be ashamed, your mother should be ashamed, the spirits of your grandparents are probably watching this pathetic display right now,_ _**ashamed** _ _! Get up and go home you whimpering dog-donkey of a man, and-”_

Korra winces, and the moon burns overhead, full-form, swollen. “I want to go home so we can-”

_“-I'll make you swear to never touch a drop of alcohol ever again my-self if you don't move your fool bum this instant!”_

Asami's eyes widen when Korra whispers the rest into her ear, “Oh.”

Without another word, Asami almost-sprints to her car, Korra trailing with a, blushing, shit-eating grin. The car rumbles to life and Korra clumsily climbs inside, neither of them remembers to put their seat belts on. Korra grips the sides of her seat as Asami screams out the parking lot and down the street, it's good it's late enough that there's hardly anyone else on the road. She slides down her seat and sits spread legged and tilts her head to look at her beautiful, beautiful, girlfriend. The lights of the city shine on Asami's hair, in her eyes, illuminate her flawless skin. Korra groans and Asami wishes she could spare a second to look away from the road (but not with how fast they're going, how inebriated she is).

Korra feels giddy, this is a whole new kind of thrill than the usual, crime-fighting-crime-chasing. It reminds her of when Asami took her racing, so so long ago, wind blowing in her face and her hair. They're not going as fast, but Korra's drunk and they don't have any helmets, so it evens out.

They stop so short, in front of Asami's mansion, that Korra nearly hits the dashboard and the smell of burning rubber hits the air.

“Sorry,” Asami says, between grit teeth.

Korra accepts her apology by kissing her on the neck, and then her lips, pushing into her until she's almost in the drivers seat, almost sitting on Asami's lap.

“Wait, Korra! Wow, uh... Let's go into the house, okay?”

“Sorry,” Korra's hand leaves her thigh and Asami can think again (kind of).

They stumble out, Asami fumbles at the door, all the lights are out. No one's home, everyone's at the party still. Even Asami's butler's and maids are gone. This rarely happens, Korra's so eager she can hardly contain herself for the time it takes for them to make it upstairs, to Asami's bedroom at the end of what seems like the longest hallway that ever existed.

The whole time Asami has to listen to this:

“Asami you're so hot, I love you so much.”

“Not that I love you just BECAUSE your hot, but you're still so, soooo hot.”

“You know I love you for everything, right?”

They're there, Asami opens the door and flips the light to her room, she looks over her shoulder and smiles dreamily.

“Of course, Korra.”

Seconds, mere seconds later, Asami is on her bed, caressing Korra's breasts as they kiss so deeply they feel like they'll never reach the surface again. Korra pushes up Asami's dress to grab her upper thighs, thumb making circles on the sensitive flesh. Laying on their sides, as neither can straddle the other in their dresses, and neither had the foresight to take them off before... engaging.

And now neither wants to part, so they work around it.

Korra's nipples press through the fabric, and Asami drags her knuckles over them, feeling Korra's shiver, and her moan in her mouth. She breaks the kiss first.

“Love you...”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

Hands on her butt again, Korra laughs (giggles) and gasps, brushing dark hair from Asami's pale neck, and pressing butterfly kisses to it. She knows that something so simple gets Asami so good, her neck is her ultimate weak-spot.

“Oh..” surely enough, Asami squeezes Korra's rear, she bites her lip. Korra grinds forward and moves from kisses to licks and nips. Asami's hands flutter all over the place (her biceps, her shoulders, her face) Korra's drag nails down the back of her thighs and she breathes hard and groans.

They fall into soft caresses and gyrations for a long, long, time. They've been together enough, that there's no rush to the end. They're grown woman after all, not teenagers. They get to it when they get to it.

Eventually, sweat-sticking dresses are peeled off, and they lock their hips together to really move as one. Keening and calling to each other, breathless and stuttering, a whole ocean forms between their legs, only so they can slide against each other as tirelessly as the tides.

Faster, faster, they tremble against each other, feeling the others thighs shake and tense time and time again.

“Korra... Oh, _Korra!”_

“Asami, Asami, Asami, love you, lo-ove you so _muuch.”_

When they finally fail from exhaustion, so tired, it is as much as they can do to move their jellied limbs, pushing them side-by-side once again, naked and oozing. Neither even bothers to pull up the covers, basking in each others warmth.

“I think I hear birds chirping...”

“It doesn't really matter, Sunday's are for sleeping in.”

“Mmm.”

 


End file.
